Bird strikes can cause damage to commercial aircraft. The resulting aircraft damage is costly to repair. Also, aircraft downtime during repair is costly as it results in lost revenues for aircraft operators. So, it is desirable to minimize bird strikes.
Some have suggested putting lights (flashing lights, for example) and/or noise makers on the aircraft themselves. Such expedients have proven ineffective.
Accordingly, a more effective way of keeping flying birds out of the flight path of aircraft at airports is needed.